


W同人－翔菲：Influence-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip





	W同人－翔菲：Influence-时生总是来晚一步

W同人－翔菲：Influence-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_60c2e5e)

[ 133](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_60c2e5e)

### [W同人－翔菲：Influence](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_60c2e5e)

厚大多褶的数层裙子带着花边垂向地面，银色的背景上面装饰着金色的花纹，随着海浪般叠加翻起的层面勾勒出金色的线条落在布料上。

深棕色的卷发在脑后盘成复杂的样式，巨大的礼帽上挂着花朵和羽毛编制的装饰品

白色丝袜和同色的坡跟鞋子在地上发出来一点点想动。

“很合适呢，真是让人嫉妒。”Queen在一边单手托腮审视道。

“对啊，和真的女孩子一样，”伊丽莎白就和镜子一样摆出来相反的动作，连连附和道。

“其实比女孩子还好看，让人有点火大…”亚树子努力了半天按耐住了拿出绿拖鞋的冲动。

而三个女孩子围观的便是穿着这般华丽服饰的菲利普。如果不提的话，谁也不会想到那位暴走列车的少年，此时细皮嫩肉的他简直就是电影杂志走出来的活脱脱的美少女！

若是提到原因，便是因为伊丽莎白他们学校曾经毕业的学姐准备了一个化妆舞会。受邀的两个女孩子便跑来叫亚树子一起参加，而亚树子又不小心说出来上次菲利普为了若菜女装的事情（她真真不是故意，说漏嘴的）导致两个女孩子吵得非要看。

而这件衣服也是为了映衬化妆舞会的主题为亚树子准备的，没想到穿在菲利普身上那么合身，也难怪亚树子会郁闷不堪。

“但是我也无力反驳！这才是最火大的！”亚树子也只能说实话来夸夸菲利普的美貌。

而当事人呢？似乎完全不在乎，反倒对化妆舞会的主题产生了兴趣。而此时他正在不顾阻拦提着裙子决定回地下车库马上去地球图书馆里搜索一番。比如维多利亚时期的历史，男女穿着讲究，还有舞会各种舞步的跳法，他都非常感兴趣。

  


“……菲利普…？”回家进入地下室的翔太郎顿时愣住了。

眼前这是什么情况？

提着巨大厚重裙摆的菲利普因为行动艰难而假发微微凌乱。亚树子为了不让菲利普不脱自己裙子就进入地球图书馆所以死命抓着裙摆，手里拿着拖鞋。Queen和伊丽莎白虽然不明白，但还是因为有趣而帮亚树子去拉菲利普，但宽大的裙摆让她们无法靠近。于是几个人还僵持在楼梯下。

听了原委后，翔太郎差点忍不住笑出来。在一边被阻止的菲利普正在“解压“一般的喝着咖啡，盯着手里的书猛看，当然因为他不和外表的好强和意思倔强（这种事情上）所以他还穿着那套衣服沉浸在自己世界里。

“能看到如此美丽的小姐，我这样的绅士，当然也希望有幸能共舞一曲。”本来只是故意调侃的翔太郎，没想到竟然自己学的有模有样。

毕竟是逗逗自己这个没什么常识的搭档，可菲利普穿女装也能一直如此淡定，不得不说翔太郎感觉很有趣。

“你不要玩了，中二病！”啪的一下，绿色的拖鞋砸在了翔太郎的头上，来不及拿下来的帽子歪到了一边。

“喂！亚树子！！不要随便拍我的帽子！我也不是中二病！”翔太郎当即心疼的整理起帽子。而亚树子手里的拖鞋上竟然写着“你个中二病”字样，看来她是郁闷的已经无法抉择用词了。

两个人和往常一样大眼瞪小眼，但亚树子的高音还是吼了出来，“不拿回来衣服，还在那里耍流氓你不是中二是什么？”

“这根本用词不对！不…我刚才那个才不是耍流氓！为什么你自己的裙子穿不了却找我要啊！”翔太郎无数个槽点。

“因为他是你的搭档啊！”

在他们日常斗嘴时，Queen和伊丽莎白早就制定好了新的计划。她们觉得菲利普穿上简直绝配，除了及其亲密的翔太郎恐怕谁都无法第一时间那么快注意到，简直就是扮演侦探时的绝佳配备（虽然忽略了服饰年代感），她们大方的把裙子送给了认识那么久的老朋友。（虽然翔太郎吐槽给男孩子送礼裙的画面实在是太诡异了！）

于是两个情报通美少女说要给亚树子去她们熟悉的复古店现挑裙子穿，所以拉着所长跑出了门。

  


失去三个女孩子吵闹声音的事务所顿时安静下来。代理侦探此时只能无奈叹气，可他回头却发现菲利普已经看完书了。喝干咖啡的少年起身，细心的整理假发和裙摆，他还是很重视朋友送的礼物。

“哟，翔太郎。你觉得呢？”菲利普其实内心也对翔太郎的反应充满兴趣。在这个相互调侃的方面，偶尔还是很合拍的。

白皙的皮肤，纤细的腰肢，和双眼搭配的发丝，合身的衣服和礼帽。细看后的翔太郎禁不住咽了咽口水，用自己的帽子遮去眼神。

“嘛…其实挺合适的…”翔太郎感受到目光持续在自己身上后勉勉强强回答。不是他觉得不美，而是他觉得太美，导致他担心说完反而会给对方打击。

“你在害羞什么啊，”菲利普觉得好笑，“刚才还说要邀请我跳舞，说出来那么害羞的台词。”这下子翔太郎没的反驳了。

翔太郎也觉得自己现在这个行为到底是怎么回事？于是接着让菲利普快点去帮自己查资料的要求让对方换衣服，菲利普也只能把自己的兴趣爱好先放在一边。不得不说，经过那么多年的接触，菲利普也会把工作放入第一位，而不随意暴走了。

“翔太郎，帮我个忙吧。”没想到菲利普毫不回避的在车库里直接开始脱。

本来翔太郎差点就下巴掉了，但是看来是有事相求。“你帮我把束胸解开吧，”菲利普背对着他，露出的束胸在后面展现出打得完美的结，应该是出自两个女孩子的手。

“….这穿的也太全了！”翔太郎脱口而出。再说菲利普也没胸！

但是想想，这东西还有一个作用，就是满足维多利时期女人们衬托完美腰肢的杀手锏...虽然为此没气晕倒得人不在少数。

走上前的翔太郎撩开菲利普假发垂在那里的几个发丝，手指却擦过那光滑的肌肤，顿时他感觉自己和触电了一样。

“….翔太郎？”觉得不对劲的菲利普互换了一声。

翔太郎连忙回过神，手往下开始解绳子。说来这个复杂的构造看着和酷刑一半，但是对于菲利普纤细有曲线的身体却完美的贴合，除了厚重的裙摆，其实这个东西一点也不妨碍他的呼吸和行动。

随着束胸打开，那个有着分明脊线的后背展现在了菲利普眼前。

明明是相处多年的搭档，自己却脸红心跳什么？更糟糕的理由是，他大脑里一直都是菲利普女装时的精致面孔。

“菲利普，不用转过身，”他沉着气，一不做二不休。

  


菲利普感受到后颈下的肌肤贴上了柔软的触感，菲利普像是少女一样缩了缩。

翔太郎就这样享受着从唇部传来的光滑感，那淡淡的温度和触感，让他眯起来了眼睛。

他的鼻息撒在菲利普身上，让菲利普抿住唇感受着时间流逝…

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[假面骑士W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABW)[W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/W)[菲利普](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8F%B2%E5%88%A9%E6%99%AE)[左翔太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%A6%E7%BF%94%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)[翔菲](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BF%94%E8%8F%B2)

评论(11)

热度(133)

    1. 共3人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://75772236.lofter.com/) [驚蟄](http://75772236.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://meiling426.lofter.com/) [美玲](http://meiling426.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://emm61528.lofter.com/) [Denver](http://emm61528.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://gusiyan297.lofter.com/) [顾思言](http://gusiyan297.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://fengmojiang.lofter.com/) [牧夏.](http://fengmojiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://bingchengyilingchen.lofter.com/) [苏打味的米～](http://bingchengyilingchen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    8. [](http://bingchengyilingchen.lofter.com/) [苏打味的米～](http://bingchengyilingchen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://xiaoqishizhazha.lofter.com/) [小柒会哭唧唧](http://xiaoqishizhazha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) [chihaya](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) [凉墨珸榊](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://jiaowolaosiji548.lofter.com/) [叫我老司姬漓子](http://jiaowolaosiji548.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://qiye3956.lofter.com/) [栖冶](http://qiye3956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://seacrane1119.lofter.com/) [狼谷 凜](http://seacrane1119.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://1622863648.lofter.com/) [T](http://1622863648.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://guhanyan067.lofter.com/) [顾寒言](http://guhanyan067.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://lydld.lofter.com/) [流一抖](http://lydld.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://xingxingdeguiji095.lofter.com/) [夜雨轩笙](http://xingxingdeguiji095.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://maomi847.lofter.com/) [猫咪 ](http://maomi847.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://tkrdkforever.lofter.com/) [Dr.dusk](http://tkrdkforever.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) [忘川](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) [忘川](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    24. [](http://ruosheng321.lofter.com/) [🍀若笙321🍀](http://ruosheng321.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://kouzi391.lofter.com/) [蔻籽](http://kouzi391.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://wannianlaofunu.lofter.com/) [老叮秘制小憨当](http://wannianlaofunu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://wannianlaofunu.lofter.com/) [老叮秘制小憨当](http://wannianlaofunu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    28. [](http://erchuan609.lofter.com/) [二川](http://erchuan609.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://gujk6.lofter.com/) [莩歌可](http://gujk6.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://dedeyuen1999.lofter.com/) [yuki1221](http://dedeyuen1999.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://weizhi394.lofter.com/) [未知](http://weizhi394.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://yongrenzirao561.lofter.com/) [柴柴柴柴柴er.](http://yongrenzirao561.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://fuermosidechengzhangyanjiu.lofter.com/) [福尔摩斯的成长研究](http://fuermosidechengzhangyanjiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://huanzhilingxue.lofter.com/) [朝阳区路人A](http://huanzhilingxue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://ziwumist.lofter.com/) [🌟星落雨💧](http://ziwumist.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    38. [](http://hushas.lofter.com/) [一般底层社员](http://hushas.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://shuayuedeg.lofter.com/) [丨阿月°](http://shuayuedeg.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://jycxdd.lofter.com/) [Trouble.](http://jycxdd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://ribiyechunqi.lofter.com/) [快开防击退](http://ribiyechunqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) [jmqszhk](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://yiyiyigeyiyiyi.lofter.com/) [弋弋弋戈弋弋弋](http://yiyiyigeyiyiyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    45. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://itachi144.lofter.com/) [溺魚](http://itachi144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://dajikid.lofter.com/) [-K+|D](http://dajikid.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    48. [](http://dajikid.lofter.com/) [-K+|D](http://dajikid.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://qingyouzi748.lofter.com/) [是个小号](http://qingyouzi748.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://zangyeshangli.lofter.com/) [LAD_YAM](http://zangyeshangli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. [](http://ganle938.lofter.com/) [甘乐](http://ganle938.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_609792b)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6119b7b)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
